Secreto a ser bien guardado
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Kagami, Tuskasa, Konata y Miyuki se van de viaje a un campamento entre ellas cuatro, y Konata nota que algo va mal con Kagami cada vez que la ve alejarse del grupo desaparece por un rato, y esto la lleva a ver qué tiene, obviamente sin esperar la gran sorpresa que Kagami tenía en ese momento ni la experiencia que le iba a tocar con ello. Onsehot con yuri, futanari y lemmon.


**Advertencia:** No sé cómo se me ocurrió este OS, estaba trabajando tranquilo y con algo de sueño y estas escenas llegaron a mí, así que me puse a escribir y tengo esto :p. Lucky Star le pertenece a Yoshimizu y no a mí.

 **Secreto a ser bien guardado**

Por cosas de un sorteo que Miyuki ganó, las cuatro Lucky Stars pudieron ir a un campo apartado para disfrutar de un día de acampada. Tsukasa y Kagami trajeron platos, mesas y cubertería para que así las cuatro tuvieran algo en lo que comer cuando tuvieran hambre, Miyuki trajo la carpa, varios enseres y comida, y Konata trajo mangas, dos linternas, frituras, un mapa (de un juego de _pokémon_ , pero mapa al fin y al cabo) y algunas cacerolas para apoyar el aporte de Miyuki.

El día era bastante divertido para las chicas, pero Konata no dejaba de notar que Kagami se separaba una y otra vez del grupo, según Tsukasa era porque quería ir al baño, aunque eso no convencía del todo a la otaku.

Miyuki y Tsukasa estaban hablando sobre la cocina con ingredientes orgánicos y Konata pelaba algunas verduras cuando ve que Kagami dejaba otra vez la mesa a medio preparar y se retiraba a quién sabe donde, eso ya estaba fastidiando un poco a Konata a la vez que la intrigaba.

-Pobrecita Kagamin, ¿estará enferma o algo? Ya es la octava vez que nos deja para ir al baño, y ni siquiera tenemos cuatro horas de haber llegado.

-No sé, a lo mejor es una de esas enfermedades raras que estaban diciendo en televisión la semana pasada- inquiría Tsukasa claramente preocupada-. Ojalá que onee-chan no se sienta demasiado mal, tal vez debimos dejarla en casa para que pudieran ayudarla a curarse...

-¿Saben una cosa? Mi madre había comprado el mes pasado un libro sobre plantas medicinales que podríamos conseguir en esta región- dice Miyuki con una sonrisa que revelaba que ya se lo había leído todo.

-Yo mejor me voy a ver qué le pasa a Kagamin, tal vez se le antojó comer algo por ahí, y será mejor cerciorarme que no sea ninguna planta venenosa...

-¿V-v-ve-venenosa, Kona-chan?- Tsukasa palidece de miedo y Konata la mira algo divertida.

-Así es, pero casi nunca es nada de lo cual preocuparse, Tsukasa- dice Konata restando importancia al asunto-. Casi siempre son plantas que provocan estreñimiento, alucinaciones o algo de fiebre, aunque el peor de los casos siempre resulta en muerte...

Tsukasa rompe a llorar antes que Konata pudiera decir nada más. Miyuki es la primera en intentar reconfortarla, pero Tsukasa no paraba de gritar sus temores sobre lo que le estaría pasando a Kagami, así que Konata apura su paso para encontrar a la tsundere y saber qué la hacía ausentarse tanto.

* * *

 **Bosque cercano**

-Yujuuuu, Kagamin, oh Kagamiiiiiin, tengo unos pockys con sabor a chocolate que esperan por tiiiiii- canturreaba Konata tratando de dar con alguna pista de la tsundere, pero simplemente ella no se aparecía.

La espesura de la arboleda era tanta que Konata apenas contaba con luz para ver por dónde pisaba, pero los ruidos que Konata escucha apenas deja de llamar a la tsundere le sirven de guía. No sabía cómo, pero esos ruidos debían proceder de ella.

Konata logra llegar a un claro y divisa la silueta de Kagami detrás de un enorme árbol. Esbozando la idea de jugarle una broma a Kagami y reírse un poco, Konata se acerca en silencio a su amiga, pero lo que ve la deja completamente en shock: Kagami se estaba masturbando en donde se encontraba, pero no era de cualquier forma, Kagami tenía lo que parecía ser un pene, cosa que Konata jamás se hubiera esperado. Por un momento Konata trata de hacer memoria de aquella vez que fueron a la playa, más específicamente en la parte en que las chicas se habían bañado juntas, pero estaba completamente segura de que Kagami no tenía eso por ningún lado. Era extraño, muy extraño, pero igual Konata retoma su plan a pesar del sonrojo que le causaba escuchar los gemidos de Kagami que decía:

-Konata... K-Konata...

- _"Jamás pensé que era tan sensual como para que Kagamin se la hale por mí, supongo que me debería sentir halagada por eso"_ \- pensaba Konata con una sonrisa pervertida antes de sorprender a la tsundere- Vaya, vaya, pero qué trae mi tsundere favorita.

-¡Konata!- Kagami se pone con apuro sus pantalones de campista y se queja porque casi se aplastaba el "amigo"- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí...? Digo... E-esto no es lo que tú crees...

-¿Y qué creo yo?- reta con diversión la otaku con los brazos cruzados- ¿Que Kagamin es una futanari? ¿Qué te estabas dando placer con una imagen mental de mí? ¿Que eres tan pervertida como para imaginarte abusar de la delicia y sensualidad de este hermoso cuerpo?- Konata se delinea su propia figura de manera provocativa- Para que tú lo sepas, Kagami-sama, lo único que quiero que me expliques es cómo te llegó _eso_.

-Fue está mañana- empieza Kagami a punto de llorar de desesperación-, hasta ayer no tenía nada, y de pronto amanezco con esta monstruosidad entre mis piernas... He tenido que alejarme a cada rato porque cada vez que te veo me dan unas ganas incontenibles de hacer... c-co-cosas pervertidas... y trato de descargar todos esos impulsos yo sola...

-¿¡TE HAS MASTURBADO OCHO VECES DESDE QUE LLEGAMOS!?- Kagami sentía unas ganas terribles de golpear a la otaku por ese grito que temía que Tsukasa y Miyuki escucharan- Pues te digo que tienes una carga de lujuria que no me esperaba de ti, pero no te preocupes, Kagamin, yo estoy aquí para ayudarte.

-¿De verdad?- Kagami se siente esperanzada porque pensaba que Konata la ayudaría a quitarse de una vez esa cosa que no era suya, pero se pone roja como un tomate cuando lo primero que ve es a su amiga tocando con la mano su pene- ¿Quieres tomarte esto en serio? De verdad quiero deshacerme de esto.

-Pero la cosa es que no tengo ni idea de cómo se hace eso- responde Konata al tiempo que frotaba el miembro nuevo de Kagami-. Yo sólo te dije que te ayudaría, y lo haré haciendo que descargues todo lo que tu amiguito tiene dentro para que no tengas que ausentarte más.

-¿En serio tú harías eso por mí?

-Desde luego, y podemos empezar así...- Konata se acerca a Kagami y agarra su pene con una mano para empezar a frotar. Kagami no sabía qué se traía entre manos la otaku (qué tenía en mente, cochinotes), pero la cosa es que le estaba gustando eso que estaba haciendo, por lo que su pene empezó a crecer, sorprendiendo a la enana cuando contempló cuán grande era.

-¡Whoaaa! Vaya que es una monstruosidad, Kagami-sama. Ni en los eroges es común encontrarlos así.

-Ya deja de hablar de tus eroges en un momento como este, baka.

-Es que no lo entiendes, Kagamin- Konata continúa frotando y usaba sus dedos para rozar de cuando en cuando la punta del miembro de Kagami-, no comprendes lo que tienes. Tu verga es un ejemplar realmente envidiable; grande y saludable, no cualquiera puede tener algo así...

-¡Me da igual eso, no lo quiero! ¿Hey, qué vas a hacer...?

Konata no respondió, y es que no se podía hablar con la boca llena. Kagami deja escapar unos leves gemidos mientras Konata metía y sacaba aquel pene en su boca, y tenía un fuerte impulso de sostener la cabeza de Konata para ser ella quien dirigiera el ritmo del sexo oral que estaba recibiendo, era absolutamente fabuloso. Kagami arquea una y otra vez su espalda, siempre con el presentimiento de que se podría venir de un momento a otro, pero ya su "previa preparación" había logrado que se tardara un poco más de lo esperado para lograrlo. Pero al final se viene dentro de la boca de Konata, en su impulso que no contiene más sostiene a Konata para evitar que dejara salir al menos un poco de su contenido. Era increíble, jamás había pensado que Konata fuera tan buena, y Konata había pasado toda la corrida aparentemente sin dificultades.

-¿Cómo... es que eres tan buena... para esto?

-He practicado con Yu-chan- Kagami se queda de piedra y Konata se ríe-. Es broma, tonta, he agarrado experiencia de la buena gracias a todos los doujinshi que he leído, además que los eroges también son maravillosos instructores...

-"Maravillosos instructores" no es el término que yo elegiría, Konata- replica por mero reflejo la tsundere.

-Como sea, mira cómo está tan alegre tu pequeño que aún quiere más...

No estaba mintiendo, el pene de Kagami no esperó para volver a alcanzar su mayor tamaño y eso aterró un poco a Kagami, pero no a Konata, ella sólo tuvo una nueva idea y se quitó completamente la ropa.

-¿Qué... piensas hacer?

-¿No sabes? Lo haremos juntas, tú y yo, después de todo eso es lo que tú quieres ¿verdad?

Kagami traga grueso, pero duda antes de intentar seguir adelante.

-Pero... ¿qué hay de ti? Seguramente ya tienes a alguien y estarías incurriendo en un infidel...

-Para nada, no puedo serle infiel a la persona que yo quiero con ella misma- Kagami no entiende al principio lo que dice Konata-. Vaya, parece que toda la sangre se te ha ido entre las piernas y no entendiste. Lo que quiero decir es que yo te quiero a ti.

Ahora sí Kagami estaba tremendamente conmovida. En su mente guardaba en secreto esa atracción que sentía desde hacía tiempo por Konata, creyendo que Konata a lo mejor guardaba sentimientos por alguien más, por lo que esa confesión tan poco común la hacía sentir realmente especial, como si nunca antes le hubiera dicho nada bonito en su vida. Hubiese dicho algo, pero Konata introduce dos dedos en su vagina y le quita su virginidad antes de que ella se diera cuenta, por lo que grita al no estar preparada.

-¿¡A QUÉ VINO ESO!?

-Oops, pensé que estabas preparada, Kagamin- dice con tono relajado la otaku luego de sacar sus dedos tan rápido como los había metido, sacando así un grito más suave de Kagami-. Parece que tu preciada flor ahora me pertenece, eso me hace sentir alagada.

Kagami quería protestar ese acto tan lanzado de Konata, pero sus palabras la habían apaciguado. No sabía si era por Konata o si tenía una magia con las palabras, pero el caso era que volvía a sentirse feliz. Aunque fuese de manera involuntaria, su virginidad era de Konata para siempre, tal y como ella lo dijo.

Konata se acerca nuevamente a Kagami y vuelve a frotar con lentitud el pene de Kagami mientras la empujaba lentamente al suelo para hacer más fácil el resto de lo que pensaba hacer. Kagami aún dudaba en quitarse la ropa, pero Konata se le adelanta y la desnuda poco a poco, y Kagami en vez de resistirste le permitía hacerlo.

-¿Quieres devolverme el favor, Kagamin?- pregunta la otaku en toda la oreja de la tsundere- ¿Quieres tomar mi virginidad y hacerme tuya? Puedes hacerlo cuando tú quieras.

Kagami estaba a cien, tanto por la mano de Konata como por esa incitación que no daba lugar a ninguna duda. Por primera vez toma la iniciativa y toma a Konata para guiarla lentamente a la posición correcta para penetrarla, para que ambas tuvieran su verdadera primera vez juntas. Irían lentamente, Kagami no quería ser vengativa y tomar la virginidad de Konata de un solo golpe. Primero empezarían por introducir el pene de Kagami por la vagina de Konata y a partir de ahí lo internaba hasta llegar al punto de no retorno, el lugar que sabía que se definiría el futuro para ambas. Konata asiente para darle confianza a Kagami para que diera el empuje necesario, y así ocurre, ya Kagami había tomado a Konata, y la otaku se veía que se esfozaba para no mostrar dolor.

-¿Te duele, Konata?

-Realmente es grande...- responde Konata haciendo fuerza- Pero tranquila, ya me empiezo a acostumbrar.

A Kagami no le convencía nada la excusa de Konata, se notaba en su rostro que era como si la halaran de los brazos en direcciones opuestas, pero tal y como dijo la otaku, el gesto se le fue poco a poco aliviando hasta que parecía como si nada, pero igual Kagami quería cerciorarse que no habrían problemas.

-¿Ahora sí estás bien?

-Vamos, que así no es placentero- apura Konata algo impaciente-. Quiero sentir tu pequeño monstruo moviéndose dentro de mí.

Se notaba que Konata no cambia su manera de ser con nada del mundo, pero ya Kagami no iba a pensar en nada de eso, sólo se empieza a mover lentamente, deleitándose con los primeros gemidos de Konata en su oreja. No sabía si era por una respuesta positiva de Konata o si era por su tamaño, pero el caso es que sus paredes internas apretaban muy bien alrededor dde su miembro, la volvían completamente loca, pero como sea quería disfrutar lentamente este nuevo placer.

-Ka-Kagamin... Dale más rápido, no me dejes c-con las ganas- Konata sentía ganas de retorcerse a causa del placer.

Kagami acuesta a Konata sin detener su movimiento y continúa sobre ella, en una posición para besarse con ella como quisiera. El ritmo continúa siendo lento a pesar de todos los intentos de Konata por acelerar con sus caderas, Kagami quería comerse ese dulce placer poco a poco.

-Konata... Esto se siente tan bien...

-Vamos, no seas mala, acelera.

Las sensaciones que tenía Kagami de a poco se hacían tan intensas que llega un punto en que Kagami acaba haciéndole caso a Konata, y además toma sus piernas para elevarlas tratando de que el sexo de Konata la apretara más. Al final ambas alcanzan el preciado orgasmo, pero Konata parecía más deseosa por continuar que satisfecha.

-Vamos por otra, Kagami-sama.

-¿Qué dices, Konata? Ya acabo de venirme, y además recuerda que me he masturbado ocho vec...

-Si aún te has logrado venir, significa que puedes dar más- Konata usa sus manos para abrir su vagina y mostrarle a Kagami el semen que salía de manera fluida-. Y además quiero más de tu amiguito, así que no descansaré hasta estar conforme.

Konata ahora toma la decisión de qué posición iban a tener, y elige estar arriba, moviéndose tan rápido como le es posible, y también era el turno de Kagami de gemir y arquear su espalda. Konata era rápida y salvaje, pero bastante efectiva, Kagami ya lo sabía.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?

-¡Eres ruda... Konataaaa!

En efecto, Konata era de tener sexo bastante salvaje, pero eso no significaba que Kagami no lo disfrutara en grande. La vagina de Konata estaba apretando que daba gusto, Kagami sentía que perdería la cabeza, no podía tener suficiente de Konata.

-¡Genial! ¡Tu pene es maravilloso, Kagami-sama!

-Ko... Konata... Esto es tan... Me voy a venir pronto...

-Adentro, quiero que te vengas adentro.

Kagami no lo podía soportar más y se sienta para atrapar el cuerpo de Konata mientras le daba las últimas embestidas antes de tener su segundo orgasmo con su amada otaku. Konata se sigue moviendo para extraer hasta la última gota del semen de Kagami, quería más y más de la tsundere.

-Ha... ha... Por un momento pensé que tu vagina me arrancaría este pene... ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Sólo quiero reanimarte, Kagamin- Konata vuelve a lamer el miembro de Kagami y rápidamente lograba que se volviera a poner duro-. Vamos a seguir cogiendo hasta que tu amigo no pueda más, así que prepárate porque este día va a ser muuuy largo.

Luego de que Kagami volviera a sentirse completamente excitada por la lengua de Konata ya estaba lista, y Konata al leer aquello se pone en cuatro para que Kagami se montara en ella. Konata esperaba que esta vez Kagami se pusiera creativa y la penetrara por el ano, y Kagami no la iba a defraudar.

-¡Guau! Es increíble, tu grandote me está abriendo mi otro agujero.

-Ko... Konata- Kagami se sentía como electrocutada por lo apretado que sentía el recto de Konata-, cómo aprietas... Creo que me volveré adicta a tu cuerpo.

-Entonces no te contengas, alimenta tu adicción.

Kagami empieza con movimientos algo timoratos, pero en cuestión de segundos estaba metiendo y sacando su extraño sexo dentro del trasero de Konata, y la enana apoyaba esos movimientos con gran gusto. Ambas estaban bastante rojas por el placer y el calor que ambas sentían, sudaban bastante y no iban a detenerse ahora ni en un tiempo, Konata se iba a asegurar de ello.

Konata estuvo durante horas probando cualquier manera para tener sexo con Kagami (excepto paizzuri, a falta de pechos), y Kagami la tuvo que complacer de principio a fin, a pesar que apenas a mitad de camino se sentía bastante agotada. Konata era insaciable, así que cuando Kagami decidió que ya no podía más, fue ella quien se encargó de toda la acción.

-Oh, sí... Oh, Kagamin...

Konata ahora estaba sobre Kagami otra vez, sintiendo ese placer del que se había hecho adicta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, esas sensaciones de las que no parecía posible que se fuera a cansar. Kagami se sorprendía que Konata no la dejara hecha un saco de huesos por el tiempo que habían tenido sexo, que ya le parecía que era una eternidad aunque eso no significara en absoluto que le haya dejado de gustar esa experiencia.

Kagami termina viniéndose otra vez dentro de Konata, ya ni recordaba cuántas veces lo habían hecho, y ya Kagami sentía que no daba más, pero Konata estaba dispuesta a una cosa más: lamer el miembro de Kagami por última vez antes de decidir que era hora de volver al campamento. Seguramente Tsukasa y Miyuki estaban muy preocupadas.

-Konata... Me estás matando- Kagami se sienta y agarra la cabeza de la otaku para que no se fuera a sacar el miembro de la boca.

Fue breve, Kagami alcanza la última corrida y finalmente termina todo, y Konata nota algo completamente increíble.

-Kagamin, tu amiguito se fue.

Kagami se sorprende por lo que dice Konata y por un momento se mira, sorprendiéndose de que era verdad: aquel repentino pene que le había salido ya no estaba. Kagami misma no entendía qué podía haber pasado para que se fuera, tal vez Konata sí lo sabía en realidad, pero no se interesó en lo más mínimo por preguntar.

-Qué bueno, aunque no voy a negar que esta experiencia ha sido única, Konata.

-Es verdad, pero igual podremos tener toneladas de sexo en el futuro, sin importar si ambas, una o ninguna es futanari, Kagamin.

Kagami no se atrevió a discutir con Konata, tenía que aceptar que tenía razón, y de todas maneras la mayor ganancia que había podido sacar es que Konata correspondiera a sus sentimientos, aunque fuera de manera incansable e insaciable.

Kagami estaba tan débil que Konata prácticamente debió llevarla cargando a un río cercano para que ambas se bañaran y así se quitaran de encima todo el sudor que las cubría, y además Konata encontró algunas plantas comestibles que estaban pasables aún si eran comidas crudas, le da la mayor parte a Kagami para que pudiera reponer fuerzas, y Konata come solo un poco, más por antojo que por necesidad.

 **Campamento**

-¡ONEE-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!- Tsukasa sale de la tienda corriendo para abrazar a Kagami, seguida a paso calmo por Miyuki.

-En serio nos preocupaba que se tardaran tanto en venir, Kagami-san, Konata-san.

Kagami venía apoyada en Konata, tanto tiempo de sexo la había dejado completamente exhausta y apenas podía caminar sola. Tsukasa también le da apoyo a Kagami para guiarla hasta la tienda de campaña, y Miyuki saca algunos bocadillos, suponiendo que Konata y Kagami debía tener hambre.

-No te preocupes, Miyuki-san- rechaza Konata con gesto estoico-. Ya Kagamin y yo nos hemos comido algo mientras estábamos de regreso, y es que ya nos rugía la panza cuando empezamos la vuelta.

-Qué bueno que no les pasó nada- decía Tsukasa con lágrimas en los ojos-, pero se ven algo raras- a Kagami y Konata se les pone la cara de tono azulado-. Onee-chan se ve muy delgada, y Kona-chan parece que ha engordado un poquito.

Kagami estaba realmente nerviosa, pero no porque se viera falla en su peso, sino porque ahora estaba consciente de que había llenado demasiado el útero de Konata, lo que daba pie a una pasmosa posibilidad, pero sería en cuanto esté a solas con la otaku que le dijera lo que se temía.

Konata empieza a relatar a Tsukasa y Miyuki que se había ausentado mucho tiempo porque Kagami había comido hongos venenosos que la había tenido durante medio día vomitando y tuvo que hacerle compañía hasta que se sintió mejor, y después de eso dijo que tuvo que conseguir algunas cosas comestibles para recomponer físicamente a Kagami (la única parte de su historia que tuvo algunas partes de verdad), y Tsukasa se pone a regañar a su gemela por estar comiendo por ahí, y Miyuki daba sus acostumbrados tips sobre los hongos venenosos y comestibles en las zonas silvestres de Japón, obviamente captando la atención de las demás.

* * *

 **Hora de dormir**

Ya aprovechando que Tsukasa y Miyuki se habían quedado dormidas en tiempo récord, Kagami se levanta con cuidado y se acerca al saco de Konata, pero lo hace tambaleándose porque aún se sentía algo débil. Konata no tarda en ser despertada, pero no abría los ojos para que no le diera muy fuerte la poca luz que entraba.

-Oye, Konata- Konata voltea hacia Kagami, pero aún no abre los ojos-. Sobre lo que dijo Tsukasa acerca de que engordaste... ¿No has pensado que tal vez tú y yo...? Quiero decir, que tú hayas quedado...

-Eso no me preocupa, Kagamin- calma Konata poniendo una mano en la mejilla de su ahora amante-. Era inevitable, y de todos modos esto es algo que compartiremos tú y yo de ahora en adelante- Kagami adquiere un ligero rubor y los ojos se le ponían brillantes-. Si realmente tú y yo tenemos un hijo...

-Hija, Konata- corrige Kagami sin alzar la voz para no despertar a Tsukasa y Miyuki-. Me sorprende que hayas olvidado tan facilmente las clases sobre genética...

-Eso da igual, Kagamin- Konata toma su turno para interrumpir-. Lo que realmente nos interesa es que si realmente esto da frutos, serán nuestros frutos... Tú y yo, como tanto nos gustaría.

-Sí, tienes razón en ese sentido.

Konata y Kagami se miran largamente y se dan un tierno beso cuando deciden que ya era la hora de dormir. Ya tendrían su momento para dedicarse a ellas, pero por el momento lo mejor era no incomodar demasiado a Tsukasa y Miyuki.

La noche avanzaba y Kagami no dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido a pesar de sus insistentes intentos por dormir, cuando siente que había algo haciendo espacio en el pantalón de su pijama. Kagami no se atreve a ver qué tenía ahí abajo, ya lo sabía.

- _"Bueno, ya que vamos a estar aquí una semana completa, tal vez Konata me pueda ayudar con este pequeño problema"_ \- pensaba Kagami algo traviesa y preocupada a la vez. Traviesa porque sabía lo que vendría al día siguiente, y preocupada por la idea que Konata nuevamente fuera insaciable, aunque tal vez eso no sea del todo malo.

 **Fin**

* * *

Un saludo a Llurijó (se escribe Yuri Hot, pero yo lo leo como Llurijó), quien ha hecho una importante colaboración con el elemento futanari al llevarlo a Yuruyuri, un esfuerzo loable en mi opinión, y también un gran saludo con su respectivo abrazo (y un "toquecito" accidental si son chicas XD) a todos los lectores que se pasen por aquí, por la centésima historia que he subido desde que me registré en Fanfiction. A partir de mañana llevaré a facebook la posibilidad de mostrar mis historias, y ahora sí que voy a ponerme a tono con la extensión de estos fics que haré próximamente. Mis respetos y me despido hasta que traiga el próximo OS.

Hasta otra


End file.
